Pingu and the Barrel Organ
|pre=Pingu's Circus |next=Noise}}Pingu and the Barrel Organ (also known as Pingu and the Organ Grinder or in Canada as Pingu and the Calliope) is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Pingu. Summary One day, Pingu spots old Mr. Peng-Hoven playing his barrel organ. Pingu loves the music and pops some money into the old pengiun's hat. Mr. Peng-Hoven thanks Pingu and the young penguin decides to help him by making more penguins help out. He sees one walk up, but the grumpy penguin just walks on by. Pingu checks to see if he has anymore money, which he does not, but Mr. Peng-Hoven tells him not to worry. Then a much smarter looking penguin walks up and Pingu tries to get him to give Mr. Peng-Hoven some money too but he walks on by. Pingu tries to stop him but the smart penguin just pushes him out of the way and hops over. Pingu shouts after him exalty what he thinks of him. A much kinder penguin then comes up and gives Pingu a fish for Mr. Peng-Hoven. Mr. Peng-Hoven is just resting when Pingu gives the fish to him. Mr. Peng-Hoven is very grateful and while he eats he lets Pingu take over the barrel organ. As he plays, Pingu calls to a wealthy looking penguin for some money. They both look up at the sky and the penguin walks away pretending he has seen something interesting. Angrily, Pingu turns the organ's handle quickly. The penguin, still with his head looking up, not looking where he's going, falls into a fishing hole. As the day wares on, Pingu helps to push the barrel organ back to Mr. Peng-Hoven's igloo. He parks it outside and then goes inside. Pingu is most dismayed when he sees the state of it with its holes in the walls. Feeling sorry for Mr. Peng-Hoven, Pingu borrows the barrel organ and goes around shopping for him, playing as he goes from shop to shop. Everywhere he goes, the shop owners are pleased to hear the music and they give him his purchises for free. He gets a bread roll, a pretzel and two croissants from Mother Peng-Pride's Bakery, a table cloth and a blanket from Miss Pengan-Decker's Handware Store, two full bottles from Mr. Penganaide's Drink Shop and a three different breeds of fish from Mr. Pengatel's Fishmonger's. Pingu then goes back to the Mr. Peng-Hoven's place and when he sees all of the young penguin's perchises, the old pengiun smiles happy for the first time in a long while. Pingu sets the table and pushes it up to Mr. Peng-Hoven's armchair. Then as Mr. Peng-Hoven tucks into one of the fish fro Mr. Pengatel and the pretzel and one of the croissants from Mother Peng-Pride, Pingu goes outside to get rid of the holes in the walls. Lower down, he puts planks of wood over the holes while he throws snow balls at the higher sections until there is nothing showing through from the inside. Pingu then goes back inside just as Mr. Peng-Hoven is drinking one his drinks from Mr. Penganaide and puts more wood on the fire. Pingu suddenly hears a shrill tune and sees Mr. Peng-Hoven with a harmonica which he gives to him as a reward for being so helpful that day. Pingu says goodbye to his new friend Mr. Peng-Hoven and sets off for home. As he walks, he discovers that without any lessons at all, he is suddenly a master at playing the harmonica. Characters *Pingu *Mr. Peng-Hoven (debut) *Mother Peng-Pride (debut) *Miss Pengan-Decker (debut) *Mr. Penganaide (debut) *Mr. Pengatel (debut) Locations * Mr. Peng-Hoven's Igloo * Mother Peng-Pride's Bakery * Miss Pengan-Decker's Hardware Store * Mr. Penganaide's Drink Shop * Mr. Pengatel's Fishmonger's Trivia * In the redub, Pingu is heard laughing after the penguin falls into the water. * An earlier version of the Organ Grinder can be seen in a short film Otmar Guttman made prior to this episode Gallery PinguandtheBarrelOrganTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Kids pub 2.png|Mr. Penganaide Mr.Peng-Hoven.jpg|Mr. Peng-Hoven film_inside_01_23.jpg|Rare Photo vlcsnap-2016-08-14-17h01m19s550.png vlcsnap-2016-08-14-17h01m22s141.png vlcsnap-2016-08-14-17h01m25s496.png vlcsnap-2016-08-14-17h01m28s365.png vlcsnap-2016-08-14-17h01m46s862.png BarrelOrganComparation.png|A comparation with the earlier version of the Barrel Organ PinguAndTheCalliope.PNG|Canadian Title Card Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes